Movelist
Refers to Arena Fighters Applies to very older versions of the game. More updated movelist can be found here. Check it Out! Legend/Guide: 1-3 = Buttons 1-3, 1 being Weak Strike, 2 being Medium, and 3 being Heavy. 4 is to block which all characters have. To parry, tap Forward as a opponent is about to attack you. B= Back F= Forward U = Up D = Down Delta Delta has a wide variety of punches. He is not yet a finished character but has a solid moveset and is a good try for intermediate players looking for someone to experiment with. Uppercut- B, F, 3. Delta reaches out to grab the opponent, then uppercut's them into the air. There is a large cooldown if you miss this attack, so be careful. If the uppercut connects, you can follow up by pressing the command again and he will jump into the air and punch the opponent hard to the ground. Right after, you can either press the command again to hit them into the air once more and keep pressing until they hit the floor or they get knocked too far, or you can press D, D, 2 and he will launch electricity as the opponent bouncing them on the floor. This is a very versatile move. Headbutt- B, F, 1. Delta charges energy into his head and headbutts the opponent, can be chained into standing strikes. Mackenxie Mackenxie is a nearly completed character, and does not have any projectiles or super moves of any kind, but she still uses her super meter in a unique way. Certain moves use the meter BUT can extend combos into larger ones as long as she still has meter. As long as you stay attacking your opponent, you should be able to do well. A decent choice for beginner players and experts alike. Rush Kick- B, F, 3. Mackenxie does a forward thrust kick that can be chained into standing strikes or other moves. It can be done in the air in a diving fashion, or on the ground. A good move to use throughout a fight. Twirl Kick- D, B, 2. Mackenxie spins and does a cartwheel kick, has a bit of a slow startup time. However when preformed during a combo the startup time is very fast and can be chained into ITSELF if the user wants to. The move overall uses a bit of super meter, mainly because of how it can extend combos. Stunning Knee- F, D, F, 3. Mackenxie dashes toward the opponent and knees the opponent in the chest so hard that it knocks them back. If the opponent tries to attack while the move is in progress she will take damage but the move will still go on, unless she is hit again. A good move for forcing your opponent in the corner, or getting the opponent away from you. Lix Lix is a character best suited for advanced players. She has good kick related moves and can be very dangerous if a good player juggles you in the corner. She is one of the more completed characters. Dropkick- F, D, F, 3. Lix does a dropkick, that can also be preformed in the air. It knocks the opponent upward and is good for combos. Has a bit of a slow startup time on the ground, so its useful for preforming in the air, as the opponent is getting up, or to extend juggle combos. Spinning Thrust- B, F, 3. Lix does a kick while twirling her body toward the opponent, can also be done in the air. It is very fast and can be chained into combos. Thunder Strike- D, B, D, F, 3. Lix clasps her hands together and forcably launches her opponent into the air as thunder hits her opponent. Requires super meter to use, good for extending juggle combos, but if you time it incorrectly it won't really help. Back Spinkick- D, B, 1. A good move overall. Lix does a backward spinning kick which launches the opponent forward and into the air. Very good for use if the opponent is in the corner. Can be chained into her Spinning Thrust. You can also dash forward immeditely by tapping forward after the move connects. Twrmois Twrmois is a character good for beginners and expert players alike. He has alot of combos and can cancel some of his moves into other moves easily. Pounce- D, B, 3 (ONLY IN AIR). Great for hitting airborne opponents or extending juggles. Twrmois clasps his hands together and slams them overhead on the opponent. Knocks the opponent upward. Sphere- D, F, 2. Can be used in the air as well. Twrmois summons a red orb infront of him at a distance. It can be used continously, which sounds like a good deal, but there's a catch- the move barely deals any damage, and has the lowest hitstun of any move in the game. If you use it on the opponent, they merely flinch and thats it. The move is intended to inturupt enemy attacks and extend juggle combos. Energy Ball- Hold Back for 1 second, then tap forward and press 3. Twrmois launches a decent fireball at the opponent. Pretty standard. Lightning Strike- B, F, 1. Twrmois summons red lightning to hit the opponent. Mainly only good for inturupting a opponent's attack, or extending a juggle. Thunder Break- B, F, B, F, 3 (in a VERY specific way, if you end up dashing it means you did it too fast.). Twrmois screams and summons and "hurls" a lightning filled tornado at the opponent. Uses a lot of super and does a pretty good amount of damage. Shockwave Ground Pound- D,B,D,F, 2. Twrmois slams his fist into the ground and summons a explosion as the opponent is launched upward. Uses a large amount of super and is good for getting your opponent away from you. Be warned that if you try to chain a juggle combo into this, if it is too long it will not deal the full amount of damage. Ender- D, B, D, F, 3. (When the opponent is low on health, and currently in hitstun from a previous move AND standing.) Twrmois preforms a burtal combo on the enemy then launches them in the air with the Shockwave Ground Pound to end it. Kimiko Kimiko is a very good character for intermediate/advanced players, and possibly new players as well. She is very versatile and fun to use in Versus. Electric Punch- B, F, 3. (Up to three times by pressing 3 rapidly, can be started in the air as well.) Kimiko dashes toward the opponent and charges lightning in her fists and punches the opponent. If you press it two more times she hits them two more times. If you press it once more, then press 2, the third hit will knock the opponent upward instead of forward. The first hit can be chained into standing strikes. A GREAT move overall. Rising Wind- D, B, 2. Kimiko twirls and knocks the opponent upward if they are close. Can be cancelled into a dash. Sphere Launch- D, F, 1, tap again to fire in the air. Kimiko launches blue spheres at her opponent from two different angles. A good move for keeping distance. Omega Sphere Launch- D, F, D, F, 1 (Can be used in the Air.) Similar to the above, but she launches spheres all around her. Smite Smite is unfinished. He will soon have some grapple moves, but for now he only has the moves listed below. He's okay to try out in his current state, his attacks have large hitstun and are heavy hitting. Lightning Bomb- D, F, 3. Smite hurls a ball of lightning at his opponent then it explodes. Can also be done in the air with D, F, 2. If you do the air version you can launch the normal version during the air version. Good for keeping distance. Uppercut- D, B, 2. Smite one handedly uppercuts the opponent into the air. It cannot be inturupted by enemy attacks unless they hit Smite twice in a row. Daisuke A VERY great character to use. His dual swords are used in alot of his combos. Great for players of any skill level. Example ground combos include 1, 2, 3(press multiple times), F+1, 2, 3, or mix up. Dashing Slice- F, D, F, 2. Daisuke does a forward spin and hits the opponent with the broadswords, knocking the opponent upward. Spinning Slices- D, B, 1. Daisuke spins in circles with his blades dealing multiple hits. In the air, it spins toward the opponent. Can be chained into standing attacks. A great combo to try is to do the move, then press 1, 2, then press 3 multiple times and chain it with his Cannonball Upper (see below), for a great extended combo. Cannonball - D, F, 2. Daisuke spins his blades and hurls his body at the opponent, staggering the opponent greatly. Cannonball Upper- D, F, 3. Daisuke does the above, but toward a airborne opponent. Taekwondo Kicks- Simply tap forward while close to the opponent and press 1,2, and 3 in sequence. Daisuke preforms a series of kicks, the final knocking the opponent upward. Can be chained into Cannonball Upper. Category:"Twrminology" Category:TwrWare Games